Nuestro Pecado
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Antonio es el mas reciente sacerdote en una importante catedral británica, de lo cual se siente orgulloso. Lo que no sabia es que en ese pueblo conocería a su tentación, iniciando una lucha de convicciones donde el cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en enemigo, su espíritu en el abogado acusador… su alma en verdugo y víctima.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Espero que se encuentre bien el que me lee. Esta historia es un AU (lo cual no es algo que suelo hacer con esta pareja) y como considero a España un pais con muchos matices he decidido mostrar esta vez la parte un tanto..._religiosa _de Antonio

**Advertencias: **tomela en serio querido lector, vera prejuicio religioso y probablemente luego integre frases biblicas, asi que por favor, discreción (yo misma soy muy creyente) **La historia originalmente le pertenece a AkiraHilar**, Dios bendiga su imaginacion!

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen

* * *

**Nuestro Pecado**

I

_Caldo de Tentaciones_

* * *

Dejo caer la taza de porcelana sobre la superficie de la mesa del comedor de su departamento. Vivía solo, apartado en aquella pequeña ciudad inglesa a donde había ido como respaldo sacerdotal de la nueva organización, pendiente de los adelantos, de los feligreses, de los servicios y el cumplimiento de todos los preceptos. Esa era su vocación, vivía para ello, había preferido dejar las carreras mundanas para aprender del santo libro y convertir a los incrédulos. Esa era su pasión… esa era su misión.

Observó el reloj de manecillas que se movían en un tic tac rítmico, incluso molesto, pero era el único acompañante. Desde hacía semanas ya no escuchaba la voz de aquel, se sentía abandonado, o quizás él era quien se había alejado. Como fuera, la soledad nunca le pareció una grata compañía y esta vez no era la excepción

Volvió su vista al reloj, pensando en múltiples cosas a su vez. El cabello castaño lucía mas revuelto de lo usual, no había peinado sus hebras luego del baño que se había dado esperando descansar, sin resultado alguno. No sabia si era porque extrañaba a su Galicia natal en donde sol resplandecía todo los días, muy diferente a Salisbury. Tenía insomnio, y quizás eso se debía a su vez a la montaña de café que estaba bebiendo durante esos días. Se había convertido en su vicio, un vicio no menos sano por no ser mortal, un vicio que debería eliminar, tal como lo que sentía en el pecho. ¿Qué sentía? Dolor, rabia, indignación, temor, soledad… amor.

Eso último… eso último le asustaba.

Regresó sus ojos aceituna hacía la madera del comedor, al lado de la taza de porcelana medio vacía… o medio llena, sinceramente daba igual en ese momento su percepción. Él se sentía exactamente igual como esa taza, sin saber si podía presumir de lo que tenía o lamentarse por sus carencias. En algún punto de ese viaje se había olvidado, o perdido, en un laberinto donde no hallaba salida por muchas puertas que abriera. Totalmente lamentable, no parecía el mismo, no iba con su carácter alegre y amable del cual gozaba la mayoría del tiempo. El aire entonces le sabía a sal, su saliva a sangre, que luego percató que se trataba de su labio que había mordido. El contorno de sus ojos marcado con las ojeras daba evidencia que no se encontraba en sus mejores días.

El mismo se encontraba sin fuerzas…

El mismo quería huir de aquello. El problema era ¿Cómo huir? Ni siquiera regresándose a España lo considera una medida suficiente.

Tenía miedo, miedo de su cuerpo, miedo de sus sueños, miedo de la culpa y del castigo divino… miedo a perderlo todo.

Su móvil sonó, con una de esas melodías sacerdotales que tanto amaba, aquella que le recordaba que tenía perdón, que aún podía arrepentirse y continuar, que podía pelear con ello. Escuchándola miró a su equipo moviéndose por la vibración en la mesa de noche, parpadeando intermitentemente en espera de ser contestado. Se levantó de su asiento con pesadez, apenas cubierto por una bermuda y una camiseta para dormir, o lo que intentaba hacer, pero al pararse frente a la mesa y leer el nombre del remitente se quedó estático observando a su teléfono sonar animadamente.

Sus latidos iban mucho más rápido.

—_"Dios le bendiga padre, soy Arthur Kirkland, estuve en el ultimo retiro espiritual realizado ¿puedo…?"_

_En aquella oportunidad, el ibérico había levantado su cabeza del escritorio, ya que estaba concentrado leyendo algunos versos para formar la liturgia que le tocaba el fin de semana, muchos creyentes asistían a ese pueblo británico para ver la hermosa catedral, era una gran labor y honor para el ser seleccionado para impartir el mensaje de Cristo. Quitó los lentes de su camino y suspiró, aprovechando para descansar la vista luego de una hora de intenso estudio bíblico y revisando diferentes concordancias para conseguir el significado clave de la palabra perdón según el contexto del verso._

—_"Te recuerdo Hno. Arthur!. Por supuesto, puedes sentarte"—__le señaló su asiento, dibujando una de sus alegres sonrisas que causaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas—__". ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"_

—"_Realmente… espero que sí"—murmuró el hombre rubio, cabizbajo—__". No sé por dónde empezar, siento que si no hablo con alguien de esto terminaré ahogándome."_

_—"Puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada de lo que hables en este lugar"__—le aseguró tomando con seriedad el asunto, saliendo del escritorio para tomar el otro asiento al lado de su visita, y así dedicarle no solo atención sino total confiabilidad__—". ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es tu carga?"_

—_"Mi familia"—__confesó—__". No sé qué hacer con mi familia yo…"—__carraspeó un tanto desviando su mirada. A pesar de que trataba de mostrar fortaleza y firmeza, se veía desesperado, agobiado por algo en extenso importante—__" siento que soy una máscara ante todos. No soy el hombre que dicen ver, no soy correcto… yo, yo estoy lleno de demonios…"_

—_"No digas eso, el cuerpo es morada del espíritu santo, si has creído en él como tu salvador, no hay lugar para demonios dentro de nuestras vidas"—__los ojos verdes esmeralda le miraron, angustiado, buscando con ahínco algo de que tomarse para seguir a flote—__". Arturo…"_

_Lo vio por un momento fruncir el ceño, tal vez por escuchar su nombre en otra lengua, pero igual prosiguió—"Yo siento que no puedo con estos demonios…"_

Él teléfono había dejado de sonar y en su mente sólo se había filtrado el recuerdo de aquella primera vez, hace seis meses. Bufó contrariado pasando la mano por su frente, sudando, pese a que estaba lloviendo y el clima en realidad estaba un tanto frió Se tiró al mueble aledaño ya sin fuerzas, mirando el techo de yeso, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que empezó a sentir jaqueca. De nuevo el móvil volvió a anunciar una llamada entrante y el castaño le miró con sus ojos enrojecidos por falta de sueño; su mirada parecía pedirle en un mudo silencio a su equipo que se apagase solo o que dejara de resonar de esa forma. Nada ocurrió, más que el equipo agitándose y haciendo a su vez el ruido al chocar contra la madera de la superficie, durando así dos largos minutos.

Cuando el silencio inundó la estancia, volvió su vista al vacío del techo, meditando en lo absurdo que era pensar que le gustaría que el rubio lo buscara, cuando sabía que no pasaría.

Tomó el mando de su televisor que estaba justo al lado de su teléfono, y encendió el aparato buscando algo con que distraerse, tal vez un buen juego de futbol de la liga seria ideal, sin embargo no encontró nada de futbol entre los canales. Siguió pasando los canales a su vez, hasta llegar al canal católico y quedarse allí por unos minutos oyendo la predicación de esa hora, por parte de uno de los más relevantes arzobispos. Realmente no tenía su atención en el aparato, sino en los recuerdos, en lo duro que empezaba a sentirse y en su idea de darle un botón enviar al mensaje que ya tenía preparado desde hace días pero le daba vueltas y vueltas. Las cosas cambiarían, para bien o para mal, en cuanto el mensaje se enviase.

Lastimosamente los recuerdos no lo dejarían tranquilo por un buen tiempo, por mucho que intentaba distraerse no lograba hacerlo, era como si al final todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de él no pudiera ser relegado en un segundo plano. Cansado decidió apagar el televisor. Quizás lo que necesitaba era salir de ese sitio, de ese encierro que no hacia mas que volverlo loco; un poco de aire fresco, de ver a otras personas, aunque sabía que ya era de noche y no había mucho que ver en ese pequeño pueblo. Decidido fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse, vestirse de forma informal para luego recoger su teléfono y las llaves del automóvil que le habían donado, buscando algo con que concentrar a su mente.

Otras circunstancias, otras situaciones, cualquier otro percance que hubiera pasado en su vida podían ser superadas. Había sobrevivido a las criticas, a los celos, a las malas intenciones, a robos, a calumnias pero… aquello, aquello era más fuerte.

_—"¿Amas a tu esposa?"__—le preguntó, en una de las sesiones que cuadraron luego de su primera visita._

—_"No veo mi vida sin ella."_

_La idea era sencilla, el hombre tenía un problema matrimonial, sentía que su esposa no estaba satisfecha, no podía abrirse para con sus hijos, su hijo mayor mostraba comportamiento alarmante para su edad que denotaban una desviación. Era un problema que ya había tratado en diversas oportunidades, esa ya era la tercera vez que ayudaba a alguien con ese tipo de circunstancia, ese era su ministerio y se sentía capacitado para ayudar con la guía religiosa a otra persona a resolver sus conflictos. Arthur, a pesar de ser un poco frío, parecía ser sincero al hablar, le confesaba sin tapujo lo que estaba ocurriendo: la presión de su trabajo, la de su hijo adolescente y su mujer reclamándole el no haber estado mucho tiempo hablando con él o asesorándolo, la de su edad, la de sus padres, la del reencuentro con su hermano que vivía en Escocia._

—_"Entonces tu hermano también…"_

—_"Así es"_—_murmuró, avergonzado_—_", por eso no he permitido que se acerque a mi hijo, puede ser mala influencia. Es mi hermano, sé que debo amarlo pero… con ese estilo de vida tan asqueroso…. Yo no soy como él"_

Encendió el equipo de sonido de su automóvil cuando el silencio se le hizo una agonía tortuosa para el alma. Los recuerdos no le dejaban, y el aire turbio escapaba de sus pulmones casi como si le fallara la tarea de respirar, como si tuviese asma, con algo en el estomago que le estaba matando. Debía ser acidez, debía ser por tanto café, por el mal comer, por la dolorosa carga que llevaba a cuesta. Debía ser…

Él teléfono sonó, de nuevo, y el español tuvo miedo de mirar. Cruzó la avenida solitaria fijándose en diversos almacenes apagados y en los avisos de la carretera, buscando algo que enfocara su atención. Aquel monstruo con el que estaba peleando cada vez ganaba más terreno; se sentía ya angustiado. Golpeó el volante tratando de despejar un poco toda la presión que tenía en su cabeza y la saliva atorada en su garganta, combatiendo, combatiendo.

Aquello hacía mella en su fe, en su caminar, en su vida. Toda la fuerza de aquel sentimiento, o emoción, o deseo mal habido estaba corroyendo su calma y su temple. Intentaba superarlo, intentaba sobreponerse a él y a las noches a solas, a su castidad, a su decisión de entregarle su vida al Señor. Más sin embargo el cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en enemigo, su espíritu en el abogado acusador… su alma en verdugo y víctima.

Y sólo debía pelear, seguir pelando.

—_"No sabía de la apertura de esta librería"—__le había comentado, aquella tarde que lo llevó a comprar un nuevo estudio bíblico en una librería recién abierta. El local era grande, espacioso, aún había estantes esperando por ser llenados, sin embargo denotaba que tendria un buen futuro en el mercado religioso._

_Él se había adelantado hacía el sitio de su interés, prestando especial atención a los libros de estudios que habían llegado nuevos y estaban en ingles. Estaba tan distraído que no se percató cuando Arthur se le acercó por la espalda, tomando uno de los libros de los estantes superiores mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo, apenas separados._

_—"Parece que llamaste la atención"—__escuchó en su oído el perfecto acento ingles, y el golpe de aliento que penetró en su piel le erizó por completo. De repente se hizo consciente de la cercanía, de su aroma que no sabia como describir, pero que le resultaba agradable, de la posición y de lo que estaba agrietándole el estomago. Escuchó una risilla traviesa de él en su oído, y luego sintió cuando se alejó, llamando a las jóvenes que se habían quedado mirándole._

_Antonio le miró, con el corazón tambaleando sin cesar, observando cómo sigilosamente hacía preguntas de los libros mientras estudiaba a las chicas que se había quedando mirando. No supo cómo logró hacer que se les acercara, que se les presentara y hasta una le sonriera con galantería. Él apenas respondió… Intentaba convencerse que todo fue una equivocación de él, que nada pasó, que esa cercanía no le aturdió._

Tenía que serlo, lo miraba todos los domingos llegar con su esposa e hijos, se sentaban en los primeros puestos y escuchaban la liturgia con atención e incluso daban ofrendas. Él no tenía esa clase de problemas, él no enfrentaba eso; por el contrario, amaba a su familia, a su hijo, a su esposa. Si algo le había quedado claro de Arthur es que amaba a su mujer, deseaba complacerla, le hablaba de sus esfuerzos por retenerla, de sus regalos y de las cartas que nunca había escrito ni de enamorados, le hablaba de cuanto le hacía falta, de que quería ser un buen padre…

¿Cómo él podía pensar que ese hombre se le haya acercado de otra manera?

Imposible… y por ello batía con sus manos el volante al de nuevo caer en la misma inseguridad, la misma sensación. Era imposible que Arthur sintiera algo por él y él… él debía vencer de nuevo a su demonio.

* * *

Pobre Antonio, tantos lios internos son un tormento, pero si no hay tormento no hay fic, asi que las cosas se iran volviendo cada vez mas engorrosas para nuestro Español favorito

Ah, por cierto, esto va dedicado a mi pecadora predilecta: Hinataamatsu, te vere en el infierno VIP red bastard ;)

Para comentarios y opiniones ya saben donde escribir

_Little Monster_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Las mismas recomendaciones del capitulo anterior

Sin mucho parloteo, espero les guste.

* * *

**Nuestro Pecado**

**II**

_**Lucha de la Carne**_

* * *

"_Porque el cuerpo es templo y morada del Espíritu Santo". _1 Corintios 3:16

* * *

Las sábanas friccionaban, la oscuridad cubría, la ansiedad corroía, su cuerpo… su cuerpo de nuevo tomaba vida propia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué era tan triste? Gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus piernas cerradas, derechas. De nuevo el cuerpo se movía de su posición, boca abajo, tapando su cabeza con las sábanas y la almohada, ocultándose de los ojos de la noche, de la habitación, de los cuadros bíblicos, de sus padres, de sí mismo…

_Más no de él…_

_**No puedes esconderte de él… él es omnisciente, él lo sabe…**_

Abrió sus ojos verde aceituna viendo nada, viendo negro. El roce de las sábanas, sólo eso era suficiente para agitarlo, sintiendo aquello que le quemaba entre las piernas, el hormigueo erógeno de una necesidad que debía ser saciada.

Si tan solo pudiera tocarse… si tan solo pudiera tocarlo, a aquello que el creador le había dado para el gozo, para el placer, para un medio de reproducción de la humanidad pero en ese momento, en ese instante, era un enemigo, un tumor, un cáncer que le corría y comía la consciencia, que atentaba contra su santidad, que ensuciaba la pureza de sus pensamientos, la virginidad de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora aquello se encontraba enrojecido, deseoso, palpitante ante cada roce de las sábanas y las gotas del sudor… ¿Era sudor? Cerró sus ojos… no, ya no era sudor… era… era una lengua, una lengua que bajaba por su espalda, por la columna hasta posarse en su coxis; punta húmeda, trazo de fuego, rugosa que esculpía el contorno de sus prominentes glúteos, penetraba en el desliz… ¿era una lengua?

_No, era su dedo…_

Su dedo bajando por la franja, su mano metiéndose por debajo, temblando al encontrar el vello de su intimidad húmedo. Metido en las sábanas, para que nadie lo viera…

_**Él te ve…**_

No importaba…. Él tiene a muchos que ver, él no necesariamente lo tiene que ver a él. ¿No tiene a muchos que cuidar? Tantos lugares, tantos países….

_**Te está viendo…**_

No… quizás no, quizás en ese momento veía hacía otro lugar y no donde el índice circunscribe su ano, no el temblor de su cuerpo ante ese roce, no la mano que ha tomado su pene, no el pulgar que roza su glande, que se humedece con el liquido pre seminal.

_**¡Te está viendo!**_

Las manos se alejaron, se cerraron en puño hasta emblanquecer, subieron hasta su cabeza, cerrando parpados—arrugados—, secando garganta—ahogada—.

Mencionó un nombre, mencionó una oración, mencionó un verso, una historia. Intentó dormir, pensó en muchas cosas: las clases del día siguiente, el texto aprendido el domingo, los rostros de sus padres, las historias bíblicas e incluso en cosas tan mundanas como el futbol… no obstante también pensó en el ardor, el olor, el sudor, el sabor, el hedor de su cuerpo calentándose en sexo en contra de su voluntad…

Abrió parpados y dejó escapar dos lágrimas de frustración. Jadeó, sintiendo como una fila de alambres le recorría por las piernas, le tensaba los muslos, le hacía ansiar. Un toque… una vez… ¡solo una vez! Una vez que su mano tome su miembro, presione, bombee, una vez que su dedo acaricie sus testículos, apriete, succione… una vez, una vez que sus manos se muevan por su cuerpo ansioso de tacto…

Se removió y sintió escalofrío cuando sus tetillas ya erectas por el ardor friccionaron las sábanas. Gotas gordas de sudor bajaban por su cuello tostado, apegaban sus mechones castaños a su rostro, embotaba su mirada enrojecida. Sólo un poco…

_**Te está viendo…**_

Un poco, su mano moviéndose un poco, su cuerpo respondiéndole, sus ojos cerrándose, su mente armando una escena de lujuria… armando manos que lo tocaban, creando lengua que lo trazaba. Jadeó, gimió, una mano poseyó su virilidad y la estrujó, tomó, palpó hasta hacerla insoportable, moviendo sus caderas, poniéndose de rodilla y meciéndose con énfasis, desquiciado, azorado… anhelante. Con la pasión que siempre ha sentido en su interior y que ha tenido que reprimir.

_**¡Te está viendo, Antonio!**_

No, ya no escuchaba, ni esas voces, ni su conciencia; solo los agónicos jadeos que brotaban de su garganta, el sonido de su colchón moviéndose al ritmo de sus envestidas imaginarias y el tacto de sus manos, estrujando su hombría, su dedo tentando a su ano… y quiso entrar y se aventuró y una corriente le despertó la lascivia. Y prosiguió… dolía sí, pero el placer era mayor, las ansías le desbocaban, él arremetía, su sexo palpitaba, su sangre bullía, su sudor corría y caía, se humedecían sus sábanas, se llenaba de sexo y…

"_El señor está en este lugar"_

Abrió sus ojos.

"_El señor está en este lugar"_

Y su semen brotó disparándose contra las sábanas.

"_El señor está en este lugar"_

La música de su móvil, la alarma que lo despertaba para ir a clase, resonaba al lado de su mesa de noche, con aquella melodía.

"_Para cortar, para librar, para romper toda obra de maldad"_

_**Pecaste…**_

"_Para sanar, para salvar mi alma…"_

_**Pecaste…**_

¿Y que quedaba después?

Su estomago se asqueó de la humedad de sus manos, se asqueó del intruso en su recto, se asqueó del dolor, del sabor, del salino camino que bajó de sus ojos… se asqueó de su debilidad, de su pecado.

Del demonio que lo había vencido, de nuevo.

Y corrió, corrió hasta el baño de su habitación tirándose al retrete en arcadas cada vez más dolorosas y repugnantes. Saliva, bilis y lo que hubiera comido en la cena; de eso se llenaba el inodoro conforme las contracciones que doblaban al español en el piso de su habitación se intensificaban, a oscuras, en soledad… eso y lágrimas, lágrimas y palabras de perdón, lágrimas y auxilio… y culpas y temor…

Y vacío…

Eso había sido su adolescencia. Eso y las lágrimas de su madre noche a noche pidiendo a su Dios que librara a su hijo de las garras del mal. Eso y las palabras de su padre relatándole la historia de Gomorra y Sodoma. Eso y el recuerdo del castigo que tendrían los que como él se dejaba llevar por el cuerpo y caían en pasiones pecaminosas, en la concupiscencia, a lo prohibido que su cuerpo pedía.

Ayunó, oró, fue a rituales de purificación y liberación. Tomaba las manos de otros que como él peleaban con sus propios demonios, reforzaba su fe en base a versos bíblicos, meditaba en la palabra de él y su sacrificio, hacía todo, todo lo que debía hacer, todo lo necesario para ser liberado. Hasta que, aquella noche, en un grito de guerra en medio de un retiro espiritual, sintió como el demonio tomó forma en su estomago y salió, en arcadas, vomitando en frente de todos luego de haber lanzado un grito con toda su alma. El líder le tomó la cabeza, le impuso su mano, declaró sobre el sanidad mientras el vomito llenaba sus fosas nasales y el sentía que le había partido el estomago en dos. Tembló, tembló arrodillado mientras los demás unieron sus voces en un solo grito de guerra y presencia contra las huestes de maldad. Cerró sus ojos y los alcanzó, declaró también para él liberación, se dijo salvo y sano de aquello que había condenado a Sodoma y Gomorra…

Fue libre… y testificó, en aquella oportunidad, testificó diciendo que ya había sido liberado del espíritu que lo estaba acosando en su adolescencia. Lo había totalmente superado, confesó que ya había sido salvado y sus padres, llenos de lágrimas agradecieron al cielo porque su hijo ya había sido liberado de las cadenas de la homosexualidad, pudiendo así seguir su camino.

* * *

—"_¿Crees que podré salvarlo?"—_recordó aquella pregunta que le hizo, en la oficina, luego de que en medio de lágrimas de dolor Arthur revelara todo lo que estaba pasando con su hijo: la rebeldía y la frustración, los engaños, las mentiras, su cambio en la forma de vestir y actuar… su inclinación y compañía. El padre tenía miedo, quería salvarlo, ya había aplicado la fuerza y el orden para tratar de corregirlo pero sin resultado y su esposa… su esposa le culpaba por no haber ejercido su autoridad antes… por no haber sido un buen padre desde un principio—_". Me la pasé trabajando, Antonio. Trabajé duro para poder construir la casa con ayuda de mi padre, para que mi esposa terminara sus estudios, mis hijos estudiaran en el mejor colegio. Trabajé… ¿pero de qué valió eso? Mi hijo mayor es un…"_

—"_No lo digas… no lo declares. Recuerda las palabras del Rey Salomón: La vida y la muerte está en el poder de tu lengua."_

—"_Lo sé."_

—"_Entonces, decláralo Libre…"_

_**¿Fuiste libre, Antonio?**_

* * *

El sonido de varias cornetas de automóvil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, notando que ya la luz del semáforo había pasado a verde. Se detuvo a pensar que había pasado, cuánto tiempo llevaba parado en ese lugar como para que dos o tres autos le estuvieran reclamando cuando recordaba que la carretera estaba vacía. Bufó con aturdimiento al tiempo que liberó el croché y puso el auto en marcha. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, los recuerdos de alguna forma lo seguían embaucando, lo seguían ahogando a pesar de los años. Ciertamente había peleado contra eso pero cada vez perdía más fuerza; conforme los acercamientos se incrementaban y las noches en vela viviendo ese mismo cuadro exactamente se hacían más frecuentes. Cada vez que había un roce, una tomada de mano, un abrazo fraterno de él que le quemaba hasta las venas que luego le embaucaba en esas noches.

Sí, noches iguales como en su adolescencia, noches tratando de reprimir su cuerpo, quemándose ante el contacto de las sábanas, sulfurándose con el recorrer de sus propias gotas del sudor. Emboscado por su mente, Antonio se había encontrado varias veces sobre su lecho gimiendo pensando en sus dedos, en sus palidas manos, en su boca, en la aspereza de su lengua viajando por su vello púbico, la brillantez de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y perversos viendo la complejidad que le abría al levantar sus piernas; ahogándose en la concupiscencia de sus deseos, masturbándose para luego correr, de igual forma, hasta el baño… y vomitar como si quisiera sacarse las vísceras sintiéndose culpable.

El olor a su semen le asqueaba. Su olor corporal plagado en sexo le revolvía las entrañas.

Le hacía sentir sucio.

Aparcó en la plaza principal del pueblo, sin bajar del auto. Se quedó en silencio ahogándose en lágrimas que no podían brotar. ¿Sentía que no merecía hacerlo, cuánta ya no había derramado pidiendo perdón, fuerza, misericordia, piedad? ¿Cuántas veces ya no se había arrepentido para volver a caer en el mismo delito, una y otra vez?

* * *

—"_Te admiro, Antonio"—_le escuchó aquella vez, a la entrada del local donde comenzarían el retiro espiritual de pareja que el ibérico presidía con otros líderes_—". Tan joven pero estás tan entregado. Tienes un gran ministerio, eres un hombre que llegara muy lejos para la gloria de nuestro señor"_

Recordarlo le hacía sentir vil.

—"_No digas eso, Arthur. Solo soy un siervo"_—un pecador, que ha soñado contigo, que se ha masturbado pensando que eres tú quien lo penetra. Un hombre con pasiones distorsionadas… una farsa, Arthur_—". El señor pone en mí el deber como el hacer"_

—"_Bendita sea la providencia que te trajo a Salisbury. Con tu ayuda, por ti siendo instrumento de él estoy salvando a mi familia, reconquistando a mi esposa."_

Y él, en lo más intimo de su ser, deseaba… ¡deseaba tener el lugar de esa mujer en su cama!

* * *

—¡Qué mierdas me pasa!—gimió, golpeando con fuerza el volante, metiendo su cabeza entre sus puños blancos—. ¡Qué me pasa! Esto no puede ser más fuerte que yo, ¡No puede! Lo tengo a él, con él todo es posible, con él soy más que vencedor, no hay hueste de maldad que pueda permanecer si él está en mí… ¡Entonces que te pasa, Antonio!—volvió a manotear, mordió sus carnosos labios—. ¡Reacciona!—gritó…

Era como tener sal en sus ojos. Las cuencas oculares enrojecidas delataban el enorme torrencial que se guardaba dentro de su garganta. ¿Cuánto más podría con eso? ¿Cuánto más podría soportarlo? No sólo dolía caer… era para él más asqueroso saber que le dolía no ser correspondido. Que todos esos acercamientos de Arthur hacía él solo era de una complicidad llevada por la necesidad de ayudo que en un principio le hizo buscarle, y por ende, una señal de agradecimiento que le extendía por haberlo ayudado. Porque sí, Antonio cumplió, le ayudó… Arthur salvó a su matrimonio gracias a él.

Y en vez de sentirse feliz como solía suceder cada vez que ayudaba a un hermano, se sentía solo, desesperado, comiéndose sus intestinos cada vez que se auto complacía y caía metiendo la cabeza en el retrete. Simplemente se había vuelto irreconocible, contrastando con lo que el realmente es, haciéndolo sentir como en sus asquerosos días de adolescencia.

—Esto no tiene salida…—susurró, ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos. Ya dos gotas de sal húmeda habían brotado de sus verdosas tormentas encerradas en vitrales rotos—. Él no te ama, Antonio… él no te piensa de esa forma. ¡Tú eres el enfermo!

Dolía el corazón, tan enfermo… que prefería el amor de ese hombre ingles que él de su padre celestial.

El cambio que había tomado su vida era inverosímil. Todavía recordaba cuando estando en España le encomendaron ese pueblo ingles, esa imponente catedral, la felicidad que sintió… pero conocer a Arthur le arrojo a la peor de las desgracias que podía sentir en cuestión de meses.

* * *

—"_¡Antonio!"—_y los recuerdos no le abandonaban. Le latigueaban, le asaeteaban una tras otro sin deseos de dejarle un descanso a su moribunda alma—_". ¡Gracias, Gracias!"—_con cada vez memorias más dolorosas—_". Te bendigo, Antonio. ¡Te bendigo, hombre de Dios!"—_con cada vez más prueba de su pútrida alma—_". ¡El señor te trajo para salvar familias, Antonio!"_

Esas fueron las palabras del hombre que se había convertido en su deseo más inmundo, esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios cuando llorando, abrumado ante la presencia gloriosa y la atmosfera lograda al final del retiro espiritual; le abrazara con fuerza, con ahincó, haciéndole sentir todo su cuerpo cubierto en espasmos de emoción y la turbieza de su voz ahogada en llanto. Su esposa le había perdonado, ambos habían decidido seguir adelante como una familia en una conmovedora escena que atestiguaron todos los presentes. Y en ese momento, frente a todos, el hombre agradecía al siervo del Dios Altísimo que había servido de instrumento. Lo veía tan feliz, tan diferente, sin ese aspecto tormentoso y frio que normalmente lo acompañaba, tocado por el espíritu de Dios.

Y Antonio, primero conmocionado, no pido ni responder el abrazo ni procesarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía, a su aroma a lluvia y hierbas, a la fuerza de su agarre haciéndole recordar sus fantasías egoístas, viendo a su vez detrás de la espalda de ese hombre a su mujer, también llena de lágrimas, mirándolos con tanta ingenuidad…

Y lloró… aunque para los presentes fueron lágrimas de la misma unción… Antonio lloraba de dolor, de vergüenza, de ahogo en una batalla cada vez más perdida. Se había enamorado… no, jamás. Sólo tenía un deseo impuro.

Un hombre no puede amar a otro. Son pasiones prohibidas. No es amor, no era amor, era sexo, era su carne…

Pero dolía en el corazón como si le hubieran arrebatado lo más preciado… o como si lo dejara ir, el resultado era el mismo.

—"_Gracias por salvar a mi familia…"_

* * *

Levantó su mirada, secando las lágrimas que habían aprovechado su momento de debilidad para salir del encierro de sus parpados. Sus ojos verdes enrojecidos denotaban sueño, cansancio, fatiga, derrota y dolor; todo convertido en un caldo húmedo que teñía sus retinas. No podía enfocar muy bien, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que todo lo que sentía le estaba matando en vida. Recordar lo estaba matando.

Tragó una bola de saliva al tiempo que frotaba con su antebrazo su rostro, tratando de despejar la nube de agotamiento que eclipsaba su mirada aceituna; más sin embargo, lo que enfocó sus ojos le hizo caer en una espiral interminable que podría cambiar el rumbo de esa noche.

—"_Ahora que he recuperado a mi esposa, sólo nos queda salvar a mi hijo mayor"_—eso le dijo, a la salida del servicio luego de la declaración de testimonios. Su hijo, Alfred había ido con su cabello dorado ahora teñido de negro, sombras alrededor de sus ojos y una actitud que había llamado la atención de todos los presentes. Aún así, su padre desde el altar había declarado que su hijo estaba libre—_". Espero me sigas apoyando, Antonio. Sé que con tu ayuda podremos"_

Y allí estaba, el hijo, acompañado por otro hombre ligeramente más alto que él y quien portaba una bufanda, besándose en una esquina de prostitución…

_**¿Quién eres tú para salvarlo, Antonio?**_

* * *

_****_Bueno mis queridos pecadores, que les parecio el capitulo? Para comentarios y sugerencias que alimenten al autor, ya saben donde comentar.

Espero que se encuentren bien y que resistan a sus tentaciones ;) hasta la proxima

_Little Monster_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis bellos pecadores espero que se encuentren bien, aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo el cual pone las cosas un _poco_ mas engorrosas para nuestro querido Antonio**

**Las mismas advertencias que los capitulos pasados: Ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Nuestro Pecado**

III

**El Dolor del Hijo**

* * *

"_Así que, hermanos, os ruego por la misericordia de Dios, que presentéis vuestros cuerpos en sacrificio vivo, santo, agradable a Dios, que es vuestro culto racional." Romanos 12:1_

* * *

La sangre empezó a helarse dentro de él desde la punta de su piel hasta que el frío interno le arropó las arterías tensando a su propio corazón. Un halito de aire brotó de su boca temblorosa, teniendo los ojos verdes dilatados y observando aquella esquina donde el hijo mayor de ese hombre se dejaba tocar y besar por aquel hombre visiblemente mayor. Alfred y Matthew, los dos retoños de el británico, eran jóvenes que habían sido criados bajo la santa iglesia desde su niñez, siendo presentados ante ellos en sus meses de nacidos, según le había contado Arthur, bautizados, una figura que había sido en su tiempo de admiración; porque toda la familia de Arthur era como ver la imagen perfecta de una familia sacerdotal. Pero en el último año con la rebeldía del muchacho esa imagen se estaba cayendo, aunque el padre hiciera esfuerzo y aún el joven Matthew siguiera fielmente los preceptos divinos.

Más sin embargo, la imagen del hijo le asqueó de una manera tal que no supo de qué forma controlar la ira reprimida mientras tensaba sus puños o la desesperación que de nuevo tomó forma de acidez en su estomago. Sus verdes aceitunas observaban al muchacho, lo veían con su cabello negro teñido y un traje asqueroso que le recordaba a aquellos hooligans, dejándose tocar y someter de un hombre que se veía como unos ocho años mayor. No estaba solo; junto a él había otras parejas y hasta un travesti vestido de monja que le provocó una repulsión intensa delatando así su aversión a lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

—"_Alfred, muchacho, debes saber que eso que sientes no es normal, no se trata de algo natural. Son demonios que atormentan nuestra vida…"- _dijo mostrando su faceta mas optimista, aquella que lo constituía…o era solo una fachada como últimamente todo en su vida?

—"_Supongo…"—_eso era, en grandes rasgos, las conversaciones que había tratado de tener con él las últimas semanas luego de aquel retiro espiritual.

En aquella oportunidad, se acercaba un segundo retiro, esta vez enfocado para los jóvenes de su iglesia y Antonio esperaba convencer al muchacho para que fuera liberado mientras él mismo peleaba contra su propio demonio. Hablar con él y reforzar las razones del porqué no debía dejarse vencer por esa atracción maligna era una forma para reforzar en sí mismo la negación de una naturaleza que cada vez le costaba mas enfrentar. Durante aquella reunión, que seguía la misma tónica de ser corta y fría, carente de fluidez; el hombre se dejó caer contra el espaldar del mueble lanzando un suspiro, mirándolo de una forma que le costaba definir: no sabía si era comprensión, lastima, dolor o impotencia lo que le transmitía. En que momento su vida se volvió tan miserable?

—"_Alfred, muchas de esas personas han sido abusadas en su niñez y por ello desarrollan esta anomalía, esta desviación"- _persistiría hasta el final, no por nada era un hombre terco, aun cuando no sabia si considerar esa cualidad algo bueno o malo.

_**Pero eso no pasó contigo, Antonio. Nadie te tocó, nadie te faltó al respecto, no tienes familia con esa desviación, no tuviste amigos con ello… ¿Entonces qué pasó contigo?**_

—"_Nadie me hizo nada. Nací así, ¿no lo ves? Hay estudios que…"_

—"_La ciencia es engañosa. El enemigo está usando la ciencia para confundir y llamar natural a lo que la biblia llama una degradación. La ciencia dice que venimos de los monos y sabes perfectamente que opina la biblia al respecto"_ seguía contradiciendo a dos personas al mismo tiempo: a Alfred y a si mismo.

—"_¿Entonces como explicas que sin haber sido violado, abusado, o como fuera me gusten los hombres?"—_esa misma pregunta…

—"_Que tienes un ministerio en tu vida que Satanás quiere destruir."_

El demonio simplemente lo buscaba y tentaba por tener un gran ministerio. Para Antonio la respuesta era esa a pesar de que él no cubriera el perfil que muchos adjudican al hecho de tener deseos homosexuales.

_-Ministerio? Mi único ministerio es ser parte de la perfecta familia que papá quiere mostrar fuera de casa. Para eso es lo único que me quieren…"_

* * *

Su padre, ese hombre que con su típica caballerosidad británica, le admiraba, le buscaba, a quien de algún momento u otro se terminó atando de una forma pecaminosa. Antonio recordaba aquella conversación y la sensación que siempre recorría a su piel cuando escuchaba al hijo hablar del padre y el cómo para él se convertía en un lazo de doble presión escuchar su nombre y recordar sus roces. Era simplemente una tortura para el hispano.

Arthur siempre le buscaba, le invitaba a comer en restaurantes y entablaban largas charlas bíblicas y comentarios de su avance en la familia, siempre buscaba estar cerca de él y mantenerlo al tanto de los resultados. Y cada salida, cada mirada, cada toque límpido que realizaba a su mano, o a su hombro, o espalda o sus antebrazos, cuando tomaba sus manos a la hora de orar en un servicio de intersección, cuando le abrazaba con dos palmadas en la espalda… todo eso; todo eso lo acorralaba más y más. Y no es que fuese un hombre aislado, al contrario, el mismo Antonio siempre se considero a si mismo una persona sociable, esos roces siempre han sido normales con cualquier persona…menos cuando era el rubio ojos esmeralda quien los proporcionaba. Pensó en algún momento que atender a su hijo y ver de nuevo lo que a él mismo le tocó superar le ayudaría, pero fuera de eso, le abrumaba más.

No lo pensó más, cuando vio aún metido entre sus pensamientos al hijo de ese hombre besando apasionadamente al otro. Él era un guía espiritual, estaba embestido en la autoridad de su iglesia y de su Señor para ejercerla y corregir a como diera lugar. Con ese pensamiento en su mente salió del automóvil, asegurando las puertas y respirando profundo para tomar las riendas del asunto. En ese momento ya no era él y su conflicto lo importante, sino el hijo de ese hombre que pese a todo quería ayudar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque solo tuviera que quedarse con el agradecimiento de un padre y de un amigo mientras terminaba de vencer a su propio Golliat.

La calle se encontraba prácticamente vacía, obviando al grupo de homosexuales que en la esquina presentaban su encanto y evadían los insultos que algunos transeúntes les entregaban sea en palabras o en miradas. El aire frío penetró en el pantalón del joven gallego, resguardando sus manos temblorosas dentro de los bolsillos y sosteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, sintiendo que su temple se iba tambaleando conforme los pasos le acercaban a ese lugar. Veía al muchacho, y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que se le acercaba; lo veía con los brazos atados al cuello de un hombre mas alto que el, de cabello tan rubio que parecía platinado con una bufanda que colgaba de su cuello. Frunció su ceño desagradado con la imagen y notando en ese momento que algunos de sus acompañantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Alfred volteó sus ojos azules que esta vez no portaban las gafas, delineados en un tono negro que acentuaba su rostro ya de por si aniñado; y el terror envolvió su semblante.

—Alfred…—lo llamó, acelerando el paso.

El muchacho huyó.

Sin siquiera meditarlo, Antonio salió corriendo tras la figura del chico que se perdió en uno de los callejones que llevaban al boulevard atestados de bares y casas de prostitución. La calle en ese lugar si lucía poblada, decenas de hombres y mujeres del bajo mundo estaban allí bebiendo y besándose en cualquier rincón oscuro, junto a mendigos que intentaban dormir en las calles con un poco de cartón y travestis que ni siquiera el maquillaje podía ocultar su verdadera identidad sexual. Simplemente la antítesis de lo que mostraba ese tranquilo pueblo ingles durante el horario diurno. El creyente no quiso prestar atención al lugar donde cada vez se iba internando conforme la carrera tras el hijo de ese hombre avanzaba, ni a las personas que le tropezaban y hasta le adulaban intentando llamar su atención o vender sus servicios. De repente recordó el pasaje de Sodoma y Gomorra, donde relataban que a la llegada de los ángeles los hombres buscaban acostarse con ellos, sintiéndose de algún modo de esa manera, perseguido por brazos invisibles que en las sombras intentaban tomarle.

Pero no, eso no sería suficiente como para acabar su carrera o pensar en retroceder. La manga de la chaqueta de cuero que cubría torso de Alfred por la velocidad estaba más cerca de sus dedos, podía poco a poco ganar terreno en aquella persecución y sentir casi en sus uñas la piel y tela del hijo de aquel hombre que aunque le hacía pecar en su pensamiento quería ayudar, como fuera, a costa de lo que fuere.

Por otra parte, quería ayudar al muchacho y a sí mismo a vencer ese maldito demonio que intentaba dominarlos.

—¡Alfred, espera!

Siguió corriendo, desesperado y un poco agotado por la falta de alimento en el estomago y las altas dosis de cafeína que había ingerido durante esas noches. Al mismo tiempo, eso también lo tenía más despierto y más hiperactivo, al punto que pudo acelerar su marcha y atrapar entre sus yemas el cuero negro de la chaqueta y empujarlo hasta la pared más cercana, en uno de los callejones más angosto del boulevard, a oscuras y con un asqueroso olor a orín penetrante hasta en el cerebelo. Lo llevó contra la pared sujetándolo de los hombros e imponiendo todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo, para de esta forma cortar toda posibilidad de escape, al tiempo que dejaba salir cúmulos de aire ahogados por la repentina carrera. No era tarea fácil, Alfred tenia un cuerpo bastante atlético y fuerza física para contrarrestar su agarre. Pero el no lo dejaría ir, no esta vez.

—¡Déjeme ir! Mierda!

—¡No, Alfred!—le gritó, sometiendo las manos del muchacho que intentaba separarse de él—. ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Escúchame! ¡Te quiero ayudar!

—No quiero su ayuda, no quiero la ayuda de nadie ¡suéltame!—empujo con fuerza el mas joven y Antonio no tuvo otra opción más que alejarse pero notando que Alfred se quedó allí, quieto, con su cabeza mirando el suelo, visiblemente avergonzado

Estaban allí, juntos, en un callejón donde al parecer la divina mirada del creador no era capaz de entrar. El aire, apenas respirable sin provocar una arcada de inmediato, se colaba en sus fosas nasales pero no era capaz de hacerles sentir repudio por él, no aún.

Era como si ellos por dentro estuvieran aún más sucios.

—¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así, Alfred?—se atrevió a preguntar el mayor, con un nudo en la garganta, atrapado por varias emociones a la vez—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué diría tu…?

—¡No los menciones!—levantó el menor la mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y desesperación que corroía a quien la viese, una resignación al sufrimiento, un pacto tácito de placer en cambio del dolor y la soledad… el de la derrota—. Papá… papá ya lo sabe…

—Podemos ayudarte…

—No… ¡ustedes quieren es que yo cambie! ¡Pero yo soy así! ¡Soy así, Padre Antonio! ¿Así no me va a amar? ¿El Señor no me amará así?

—Sabes que él te ama por sobre todas las cosas, Alfred. Por ese amor, le entristece que realices actos que atentan contra tu cuerpo. Escúchame, nuestro cuerpo es su morada; al ensuciarlo, al mancharlo, le estamos haciendo daño a nuestra propia vida…

—¡Pero jamás podré vencerlo!

—¡No digas eso, joder!- exclamo perdiendo los estribos sin poder evitarlo. Ver derrotado a Alfred seria una manera indirecta de verse derrotado a si mismo.

—¡No se puede! Seguirás peleando con él por el resto de tu vida, podrás casarte, tener hijos pero ¡siempre tendrás eso latente!—aseguró, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de no llorar y la mirada afilada en una daga azul. Antonio le observó abrumado, sintiendo la fuerza de lo dicho como si fuese una bofetada en su rostro—. No se puede vencer…

—¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?—el menor desvió la mirada, con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y un lamento camuflado, marcándose en su cuello cada trago de saliva turbia que pasaba por él.

Al cabo de unos minutos que se mantuvieron en silencio, el menor levantó su mirada enrojecida, con un caldo de emociones encerradas tras ella como hace poco minutos la tenía él, confinados ambos en el mismo fango, en el mismo pantano, tratando de salir. El castaño entonces lo sintió; un miedo pulsante anclándose en forma de una garra en su coxis, un frío que invadió todas sus células hasta congelar sus neuronas, una sensación de que todo estaba para seguir cayendo, más y más, en un abismo sin salida.

—Papá es como yo… ¿no le dijo?—y si, ahora lo entendía: el pantano donde se estaba hundiendo cada vez más rápido—. Mi papá es igual… ¡y ahora se atrevió a echarme de casa! ¡Cuando él es igual que yo!—el muchacho reclamaba dejando salir lágrimas de furia absoluta de sus azules ojos.

Por otro lado, Antonio sentía como si su corazón se hubiese paralizado por un momento.

—¡Él sabe lo que siento! ¡Lo difícil que es poder con esto! Y él no ha podido… ¡No ha podido derrotarlo!

—Alfred…—sentía que cada vez que profundizaba más en ese hombre, más terminaba encerrado y temía…

—Escuché una conversación entre él y mi tío Ian en estos días—su voz antes teñida de ira se amansó para solo formarse un doloroso murmullo—. Mi tío le habló de cosas… de cosas que hacían juntos de jóvenes. De cómo se revolcaban, entre los dos, mi tío Ian se lo decía y él mandaba a callarlo.

"_No soy el hombre que dicen ver, no soy correcto… yo, yo estoy lleno de demonios…" _Ese recuerdo, taladro el cerebro de Antonio, mientras no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Por el amor de Dios…—susurró el hombre dando un paso hacia atrás como una forma de evadir la terrible realidad que se abría ante sus ojos.

No quería saber más… ¡NO QUERÍA SABER MÁS!

—Mi papá… ¡mi papá no es más que una maldita farsa y quiere que yo sea como él! Pero no, ¡no me dejaré!- Exclamo con decisión expresada en sus ojos azules.

—Alfred, ¡no hables así de tu padre!—y aún así, debía defenderlo. ¡Justificarlo! De seguro él lo supero, o tal vez el muchacho estaba mintiendo en pleno arrebato— Todos estamos peleando contra nuestras propias debilidades, ¡no puedes juzgarlo por haber caído años atrás! Él sigue luchando, sigue peleando…

Él estaba guerreando, él había superado todo eso y amaba a su esposa y…

—¡TE DESEA!

Aquel grito no sólo fue capaz de callar todas sus palabras para defenderlo sino de quebrar toda calma encerrada dentro de él. Con ojos bien abiertos observó el rostro del joven mirarlo con rabia y dolor, enrojecido, quebrando sus irises por la oscuridad y el dolor que como gusano se iba comiendo todo rastro de esperanza, si acaso esta existía. Antonio abrió sus labios resecos más no halló sonido alguno capaz de ser mencionado luego de semejante verdad que él prefería ignorar, que él prefería no escuchar, entrando en negación. Como un látigo divino sintió que su espalda se carcomía en heridas que cada vez quedaban en evidencia y éstas iban aumentando, iban multiplicándose e infectándole hasta convertirse en un criadero de parásitos.

—Mi papá te desea… se lo confesó a mi tío—prosiguió, secando las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta—. Que muerde sus labios para no decir tu nombre cuando está con mi mamá, que por eso te lleva a cualquier lugar y te busca con cualquier excusa idiota…

Los roces, los contactos, los acercamientos, las salidas a las librerías, o las veces que lo llevaba a comer para simplemente hablar de estudios bíblicos… las llamadas, esas llamadas que en esa noche estaba ignorando… Todo estaba cobrando un sentido jodidamente perverso. Pecaminoso.

No quería saber más… ¡Era una trampa saber más!

—Cuando peleé con él anoche y se lo dije, me botó de la casa. Me dijo que él no iba a permitir que ensuciara a su familia cuando él está tan sucio como yo. Ahora, ¿me dirá que si se puede vencer esto? ¿Que sí se puede superar?- siguió el joven adolescente descargando su furia.

La confrontación. Ojos azules mirándole buscando expresar todo lo que sentía y había tenido que callar. Pero Alfred era un muchacho amante de su libertad antes que el resto, no iba a permitirse una vida reprimida para cumplir la vida perfecta que su padre quería sostener ante la sociedad.

—¿O la salida es esa? ¿Casarme, estar con una mujer mientras pienso en un hombre y luego latiguearme por pecar? ¿Fingir ser un santo hombre de Dios?

_**¿No es eso lo que piensas hacer, Antonio?**_

Y ante esa ineludible realidad, Antonio no tenía respuesta.

* * *

"_Sed de espíritu sobrio, estad alerta. Vuestro adversario, el dia__blo, anda al acecho como león rugiente, buscando a quien devorar." 1 Pedro 5:8_

* * *

**Oh oh oh, nuestro aparente cabellero britanico esta incluso mas corrompido que el resto. Caras vemos, perversiones no sabemos (?)****  
**

**VickySparda: **Aqui esta tu querida actualizacion! me alegra que te guste la historia, que sea distinta es precisamente el proposito principal, a esta pareja siempre la suelen encajar en un mismo tipo de historias cuando tienen tantas facetas para ser explotadas. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;)

Para comentarios, sugerencias, perversiones y ademases, saben donde comentar. Nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo, y recuerden: _las tentaciones siempre se muestran de la manera mas hermosa._

_Little Monster_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un cordial saludos a los mejores pecadores del fandom hetaliano! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo en donde finalmente hara su aparición nuestro pecaminoso englishman.**

**Advertencias: no pertenecen los personajes y ni siquiera la historia! esta le pertenece a AkiraHilar quien tiene una creatividad bendecida.**

**En fin sin mucho parloteo, disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

**Nuestro Pecado**

IV

**La Voluntad del Padre**

* * *

"_La noche esta avanzada y se acerca el día. Desechemos pues las obras de las tinieblas, y vistámonos las armas de la luz" Romanos 13:12_

* * *

Caminaba sintiendo los gritos y las verdades clavándose incesantemente en su cráneo, atravesando el hueso y moviendo la masa cerebral, coagulándose en la sangre y penetrando por las arterias hasta obstruirlas e impedir que la sangre llegara al corazón. Tenía miedo, dolor, ansiedad, un poco de desesperación que iba acorralando a su consciencia, indignación quizás. Era como si aquellos gritos, los de sus antiguos demonios y errores, los de sus gemidos, los de sus días en España; cayeran sobre él como dagas de acero al rojo vivo carcomiéndole la piel, quemándole las vísceras. La misma sensación, asfixiante, de querer respirar abajo del agua y tratar de salir de un líquido pantanoso que más bien lo tragaba, más y más, cuanto corría o cuanto se movía. Era eso… la culpabilidad matándole, lentamente…

—"_¡Si quiere pregúntale a él! A ver si es capaz de decirlo, ¡si es capaz de decirle lo mismo que le dijo a mi tío!" _recordaba claramente las palabras del adolescente rebelde.

Pero no ¡no! Él no quería confirmarlo, no quería saber más, ¡no quería entender más!

—"_¿Te duelen las muñecas?"—_recordó aquella vez, harían ya unas semanas, que estando en el despacho sacerdotal él había dejado de escribir en el teclado y estaba masajeándose sus muñecas, cansado de tipiar una larga lista de convertidos. A pesar del mismo considerarse a veces un hombre despistado, era muy dedicado a lo que concierne a su trabajo. Vocación.

_-"Algo, he escrito demasía…"—_se calló cuando le tomó una de sus manos sin previo aviso, empezando a masajearla desde la palma, haciendo círculos a lo ancho hasta subir a la muñeca y guiar un movimiento rotatorio.

—"_Mi esposa me hace esto cuando me ocurre lo mismo. Ser escritor a veces cansa"—_no dijo nada al sentir sus blancas manos ejerciendo el masaje, no dijo nada ante los roces, ni la mirada verde que le penetraba al alma ni las corrientes que le invadían_—". ¿Se siente mejor?"—_asintió, desviando sus ojos, tomando su fe con fuerza—_". Bien, dame la otra."_

Entró al auto desviando invitaciones indecorosas de varios de los que transitaban por la oscura calle, evadiéndolos como si el solo roce le quemara y le ensuciara, le creara en él una especie de aversión casi inhumana a cualquier acercamiento, como si solo ello fuera capaz de llevarse su alma al infierno y condenarlo eternamente. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta de su auto se sintió protegido, lejos y escondido en una burbuja que lo apartaba del lugar lleno de pecado y aberraciones y lo escondía de las garras del maligno la cual sintió, en algún momento, justo debajo de su quijada.

Se permitió un minuto de silencio cerrando sus ojos y nivelando las pulsaciones. Sentía aún su cuerpo temblar, sus manos seguían sudadas luego de haber escuchado aquella confesión y salir de ese lugar siniestro que se estaba convirtiendo en una cárcel dispuesta a apresarlo. Suspiró profundo y dejó brotar el aire de sus labios de forma lenta y pausada, casi saboreándolo entre sus dientes mientras que con parpados cerrados intentaba mantener la compostura. Algo tenía que hacer, lo sabía, pero decidir el qué y el cómo resultaba difícil debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Sobre Alfred no pudo hacer más, cuando este aprovechando su minuto de silencio se alejó de él hasta escudarse en la ancha espalda de quien debía ser su pareja, un hombre de mirada violeta y desafiante que le envió un sinfín de advertencia.

Tembló de nuevo… tenía miedo… lo cual lo hacía sentir más frustrado.

Sus manos frotaron su rostro con pesar, como si quisiera arrancarse la cara y con ello la escarcha de todas esas palabras que golpearon contra su semblante. Estaba ahogado, confundido, se sentía ruin al no poder emitir palabra alguna ante esas interrogantes, el haber fallado como maestro y haber permitido ese instante de duda que inmediatamente le hizo quedar en desventaja frente al hijo de ese hombre y su realidad. Debió responder que si se podía hacer, que si se podía salvar, más esas palabras no nacieron de sus labios por carecer de convicción hacía ellas. ¿Cómo decir que sí si por dentro aún seguía peleando contra aquello? ¿Cuántos años se suponía habían pasado desde que había derrotado a su demonio? Y la peor pregunta de todas ¿Realmente lo había derrotado?

—Ayúdame, Señor. Dame fuerzas…—susurró, como si se sintiera al borde de un abismo que debía cruzar en una cuerda floja—. No me dejes caer en tentación—tomó entre sus manos las llaves del auto y encendió el motor, escuchándolo ronronear.

Se encontraba inseguro de hacía donde dirigirse, pero confiaba que el espíritu le guiaría. Presionó el acelerador y salió de aquella plaza con miles de ideas en su cabeza, anudándose un lazo que empezaba a ahorcarle muy lentamente, como si la presión se fuera ejerciendo poco a poco al ritmo de sus pensamientos y de los argumentos que se tropezaban con versos bíblicos, aquellos que empezaban a ayudarle en la enorme faena de sobrevivir a tantas verdades y mentiras juntas. La imagen de Arthur para él ahora se notaba como un caleidoscopio de imágenes, distintas y discrepantes que palpitaban entre sus sienes y le imposibilitaba entender las palabras de su hijo, encajarla a la versión que el sostenía de ese hombre.

"_Amo a mi esposa, Antonio. Quiero hacerla feliz, satisfacerla, que no haya hombre en la tierra que pueda darle lo que yo le daré"_

No, ese hombre no podría sufrir de aquello. Jamás, no podía tener sentido.

"_Quiero que mis hijos sigan el ejemplo religioso que hemos procurado darles desde sus bautizos"_

Debía ser una trampa del enemigo, una confusión que querían tenderle en la mente para desviarle el camino, para hacerle caer.

"_¿Sabías que te sienta bien esa camisa? Deberías usarla más a menudo"_

Una equivocación…

"_¡Vaya Antonio! Me sorprende los cuidadas que son tus manos, ¡si no fuera por mi esposa las mías estarían hechas un asco!"_

Un error…

"_Tus ojos son hermosos Antonio, son grandes y expresivos, un verde más profundo que los míos. Llamarías la atención de cualquier mujer"_

Y una caricia en su antebrazo, un roce de piernas, una palmada en su espalda, un susurro en su oreja…

"_Lástima que a ustedes no les permitan casarse. Tengo una prima que encajaría contigo, además ella tiene esta cuestión hacia los hombres españoles…"_

¡Una tentación!

Detuvo su auto de golpe conteniendo entre sus ojos la desesperación vidriosa. Cerró sus parpados por un momento, necesitando calmarse, ver de nuevo el camino, buscar hacía donde debía llevar sus pasos. Habían señales, muchas, que había preferido dejar de lado y ahora se mostraban a él como evidencia, por lo tanto, lo primero que debía hacer era enfrentar aquello, enfrentar a ese hombre y hablarle con autoridad, hacerle entender que la forma de salvar a su hijo no era sacándolo de su hogar. Ese debía ser el primer paso, aunque sus piernas temblasen ante la posibilidad de confirmar aquellas palabras, su deber, su misión, le insistía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Y Antonio Fernandez Carriedo no era un hombre falto de convicciones.

El teléfono de nuevo sonó, confirmándolo. Él lo estaba llamando.

Decidido tomó el control del automóvil y se dirigió hacía aquella zona residencial donde él convivía con su mujer e hijo. Era una típica casa inglesa de dos plantas, cómoda y preciosamente decorada por las manos femeninas de su esposa. Había entrado a ella en algunas ocasiones debido a servicios familiares que presidió, acompañándolo y apoyándolo en la recuperación de su matrimonio. Sabía que su esposa e hijo estarían, por lo cual era el mejor ambiente para hacer la confrontación: quedar solos no debía ser ninguna opción. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa necesidad de llamarlo aquella noche quizás se debía a la discusión que tuvo con su hijo mayor, y a la decisión de botarlo de la casa, si las palabras de Alfred eran totalmente ciertas. No podía evitar dar una segunda posibilidad, la de que Alfred se haya ido de su casa y había inventado todo lo que dijo por hacer quedar mal a su padre y aumentar su posición.

Eso tenía más sentido para él.

_**O tal vez eso es lo que quieres creer…**_

Decidido en ignorar las tormentosas voces, bajó del automóvil, cubriendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras sostenía con el antebrazo pegado al cuerpo la biblia de cobertura negra de cuero. Sintió para ese momento el frió que empezaba a tejerse en sus pies y la sensación de hilos que comenzaban a enredarse entre sus pasos, una evocación al peligro que lo hizo detenerse frente a la puerta. La saliva se aglomeró en la punta de su garganta y sus pulmones no dejaban de exigir aire, como si el que era capaz de captar no fuera suficientes y sus neuronas necesitaran urgentemente de oxigeno. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba actuar; una oración musitó para sus adentros, con parpados cerrados, el temblor adhiriéndose a sus nudillos. Una oración lastimera y tan poco convincente como su mente en ese momento.

Tocó la puerta, sintiendo que el dorso de sus manos empezaba a ceder ante el calor de llamaradas que buscaban corroerle. Entre abrió los labios nervioso, escuchando como detrás de la puerta se escuchaba el ruido de los pasos acercándose y pensando a quien vería primero al abrirse, si su esposa, si su hijo Matt, si…

—Antonio—una voz masculina que pronunciaba su nombre con marcado acento.

Sus cejas se contrajeron de dolor y angustia, sintiendo dentro de su estomago las llamas de lujuria que empezaban a gestarse, de nuevo, dentro de su ser. Bajó su mirada de inmediato antes de obedecer el impulso de verlo de arriba abajo, de notar aún más la forma de su pecho plegándose a aquella camiseta sin manga y ajustada, o sus pantalones de color plomo que apenas se sujetaba por el botón. Era él, quien vino abrir fue directamente, él... y era como si todas las piezas en esa noche se confabularan para dejarlo sin salida, provocarle a tal punto que tan siquiera un verso podía atravesar su cabeza para desviar los pensamientos que le insistían en verlo.

—Te había estado llamando, pensé que ya no…

—Vine por eso—evitó su mirada verde y hechizante—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—Adelante.

El cuerpo ingles se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, y con él el aroma de la loción penetró a sus pulmones quitándole todo rastro de calma, si aún existía alguna. Al sentir el cerrojo de la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados buscando con desespero la figura de la mujer o de su hijo, en las cercanías y que le hicieran sentir que nada de eso era una mortal trampa tendida por el enemigo. Más no halló imágenes de ellos, más que las fotografías que adornaban el recibo de la sala.

—¿Y tu esposa ?—preguntó, sintiéndose nervioso ante una idea.

—Salió a ver el partido de Hockey de Matthew —relataba mientras recogía los platos de su mesa, donde al parecer estaba cenando—. Yo tuve que trabajar, vengo llegando así que apenas es que ceno. ¿Quieres algo? Puedo prepararte un te si te provoca.

_**Tu sabes muy bien lo que te provoca, Antonio…**_

—No te preocupes…—desvió de nuevo su mirada, ignorando los perversos pensamientos que se acumulaban en su cabeza, más nervioso aún; la noticia de que estaban los dos solos en la casa no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, lo había llenado de ansias, muchas ansias y una leve sensación de desesperación que empezaba a robarle las palabras.

Lo dejó ir a la cocina y se sentó en el mueble de tela azul en líneas doradas, con las piernas juntas y buscando rápidamente un pasaje en la biblia que le aliviara la tensión. Los dedos caminaron entre las finas hojas de papel hasta posicionarse en Efesios, la carta de San Pablo a la congregación de Éfeso, justo en el pasaje en la que hablaba de la armadura del creyente. Ese pasaje empezó a infundirle fuerzas.

—Pensé que como no contestabas las llamadas estabas ocupado—escuchó su voz frente a él, sentándose en el mueble y recostando su espalda a ello, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar su sien—. No esperé que vinieras…

—¿Dónde está Alfred?—el hombre se tensó ante esa pregunta, notándose en la forma en que sus cejas pobladas se contrajeron así como sus dos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron un poco mas.

—Mi hijo… de eso quería hablarte—vio las manos sostenerse en las rodillas, el rostro ocultarse en una expresión de lamento, apenas perceptible por el aura, por el flequillo que ocultaba la pena que de seguro poblaba su mirada—. Le dije que se fuera de casa—y tembló, al escuchar la confirmación de una de las verdades—, no es lo que dice la biblia: ¿si tu ojo te es ocasión para pecar, arráncalo?

—Pero es tu hijo…

—Está enfermo—sentenció, moviendo sus manos entre ellas como si buscara calor—. Me dijo que no quería cambiar, me echó en cara muchas cosas y no, no toleré que él hiciera lo que le diera en gana. Antonio, se supone que él debe poner de su parte pero, no quiere ayudar, y yo… ¿cómo hago para obligarlo? Mi hermano tampoco quiso ayuda y mira como se ha pervertido…

Permitió que Arthur hablara de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, de cómo le reclamó por el maquillaje que había usado y la forma en la que actuaba, como al final la discusión cobró un tinte violento al punto que el padre, enfurecido, había tomado el brazo de su hijo y lo había zarandeado, mientras que Alfred no dejaba de llorar y echarle en cara que era así y seguiría siendo así. Aún así su mente divagaba en las palabras del hijo y lo que vio, en todo lo que sentía y en las imágenes que su memoria reconstruía de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pensando a su vez en el significado de cada una de ellas. Fijaba su vista en los primeros versos del capítulo escogido en la epístola, tratando de conseguir fortaleza de ellas, quizás vistiéndose a sí mismo de aquellas piezas sagradas y espirituales que podrían salvarlo.

Sentía que de otra forma estaba totalmente vulnerable ante el ingles.

—… no sé qué hacer con él, no te niego que me preocupa en donde se está quedando pero…

—Quizás esté con alguno de tus hermanos…—sugirió, aferrando sus falanges blancas en el texto bíblico.

-Imposible, ninguno de mis hermanos vive en Inglaterra—vio como el ingles cerraba los ojos buscando fuerza- y gracias a Dios Ian vive en Edimburgo, si Alfred se encontrase con el…

—Vi a tu hijo—interrumpió y logró que ante esa acotación el padre callara—. Por eso vine, vi a tu hijo mayor en… la plaza del centro.

—¿A Alfred?- se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"_Por tanto, tomad toda la armadura de Dios, para que podáis resistir en el día malo, y habiendo acabado todo, estar firmes." _Efesios 6:13

Abrió sus ojos y leyó aquella cita, deletreándola con la mirada. Se tomó de ella para hacer lo que había ido a hacer; debía asegurarse de esas palabras, no quedaba otra opción que asegurarse y soportar el embate con fortaleza y decisión. Si eso era lo que ocurría, si era cierto que Arthur había empezado a desearlo a él como él lo deseaba… debía huir.

* * *

Well well, creer o no creer? pensar que Arthur esta tan dañado como su hijo o que todo lo que dijo Alfred fue producto de su creativa y furiosa mente adolescente?

De una u otra manera las mentiras son el pan y vino servido de cada dia...

Muchas gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, para comentarios y ademases ya saben donde escribir.

**_Little Monster_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridos lectores! A pesar de haberme tardado mas de lo esperado, aquí les traigo la actualización. Se puede decir que a partir de este capitulo se empiezan a caer las mascaras, a medida que nuestros protagonistas caen ante las tentaciones destructivas...

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes ni la historia original, esta le pertenece a akirahilar

* * *

**Nuestro Pecado**

**V**

**Entre lo carnal y la voluntad**

"_Pues aunque andamos en la carne, no militamos según la carne; porque las armas de nuestra milicia no son carnales, sino poderosas en Dios para la destrucción de fortalezas, derribando argumentos y toda altivez que se levanta contra el conocimiento de Dios, y llevando cautivo todo pensamiento a la obediencia a Cristo."__**II Corintios 10:3-5**_

* * *

Sabía que estaba entrando a un terreno minado, a un territorio lleno de trampas que él tenía que evadir si quería salir ileso de aquel lugar, con su castidad y pureza, la que aún llevaba a cuesta, latente. También estaba consciente que el estado de Arthur tras la revelación se había vuelto inestable, podía olerlo en el sudor que empezó a manar de sus hombros y la forma en que tensó sus piernas y brazos ante el señalamiento. Y eso, era sin duda, una muy mala señal.

—Me dijo que escuchó una conversación entre tú y tu hermano—percibió con la vista en las manos inglesas, el temblor ante aquellas palabras, la rigidez que se acumuló en su piel—. Que había oído una discusión entre tú y él sobre… algunas cosas de su pasado.

Era una batalla, supo de inmediato que lo que venía era una dura batalla. Su cuerpo había reaccionado al temblor de él, sus sentidos reaccionaban al aroma de su sudor y a la idea de que estaban solos en ese lugar y a punto de tocar un tema, un secreto escondido y que quizás era preferible mantenerlo allí, atrapado en tierra y lodo, en las profundidades de un pasado, en capas de ignorancia.

—Antonio… qué te dijo…—tartamudeó y esa señal fue suficiente para obtener todas sus respuestas—.Exactamente, ¿Qué te dijo mi hijo?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… demasiado tarde para declinar aquella batalla aunque él quisiera. La voz de Arthur se había tensado ante la mención, su misma garganta se vio apresada por la falta de aire y el exceso de saliva al comprender las señales corporales que aquel emitía al paso de los segundos, aquellos que se escurría empecinándose, tan lentamente que podía sentir la gota de su propio sudor recorrer su cuello y bajar por su espalda.

Y lo supo…

—Creo que debemos orar…—quería huir…

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Antonio?- estaba luchando por mantener la calma, se notaba…

—Oremos Arthur, oremos y pidamos a Dios por su misericordia…—escapar, correr, alejarse… ¡LEJOS!

—Yo… yo no quería… yo no quería ocultarlo—sentía los nervios en su voz normalmente serena, la desesperación, la angustia que corroía su timbre… ¡Y él debía huir!—. Antonio…

—Olvida eso, no tiene importancia en estos momentos—sus manos temblaban involuntariamente…Mierda!—. Ya debo irme, oremos.

—Antonio… por favor, déjame…—acercó su mano… rozó los dedos morenos.

Y vino su reacción.

Hubo silencio, turbio… agonizante. La presión se agolpó sobre su cabeza en el mismo momento que Arthur intentó tomar su mano y le manoteó con aversión, llevándola a su pecho y protegiéndola como si hubiera tocado algo sucio, repugnante, carente de toda posibilidad de salvación. El mero roce había incendiado dentro de él un fulgor lascivo que intentaba aplacar con toda sus fuerzas, una corriente eléctrica que manó por todos sus poros, ahogándole la visión. Los ojos verdes esmeralda le observaron asombrados, le contemplaron asustados, su mirada le traspasaba y Antonio lo sentía, sentía el fluir de la indignación y el temor en esas retinas, el manar de las preguntas y las dudas rodeándole y calcinándole, el aura de él enturbiándose…

Pero no podía subir su mirada aceituna que parecía resguardar dentro de ella la tormenta a punto de desbocarse.

—¿Te dijo eso verdad?—su voz se escuchó rasposa, grave… ronca—. ¡Mírame Antonio!—y su grito imperante, agresivo, algo que alerto los nervios de Antonio, nunca había escuchado gritar al ingles.

_Estad, pues, firmes, ceñidos vuestros lomos con la verdad, y vestidos con la coraza de justicia; y calzados los pies con el apresto del evangelio de la paz._ Efesios 6:14-15

—Vamos a orar, Arthur—repitió el joven gallego, tomando con sus temblorosas manos la biblia, desviando su mirada, recordando aquellas líneas y vistiéndose con ellas como si quisiera protegerse del fuego que empezaba a rodearle.

—¡Mírame Antonio!

—Amado Dios y padre celestial…—cerró sus ojos, se ocultó en la oscuridad de sus parpados

—¡Antonio!—otro intentó de contacto, otro alejamiento agresivo y severo.

—Estamos hoy en este lugar, pidiendo de nuevo a ti misericordia.

—Te doy asco… ¿es eso? ¡Te doy asco!—apretó sus parpados, tensó sus hombros, clavó sus uñas en las palmas buscando fuerza.

—Sabemos que ante ti, Señor, no hay nada oculto debajo de los cielos ni sobre la tierra…- ya en este punto oraba en su lengua natal.

—¡QUE ME MIRES!

La biblia cayó junto al grito, abriéndose sobre la alfombra que decoraba el centro de mesa. La rodilla del dueño de la casa estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera y vidrio junto a sus manos, las cuales se habían alojado en los hombros del visitante, quien ante el contacto tembló pero no abrió sus ojos, ni hizo esfuerzo para mirarle. El reloj de la sala, un minutero extensamente viejo, fue lo único que sonó en esos segundos donde la mirada verde seguía clavada esperando que los parpados blancos abandonaran su posición y le vieran.

Pero no ocurrió… Aún con el temor contenido dentro de sus vísceras, Antonio se ató a esas líneas que había leído minutos atrás como si fuesen su única salvación.

_Sobre todo, tomad el escudo de la fe, con que podáis apagar todos los dardos de fuego del maligno._ Efesios 6:16 Antonio tenia que aferrarse al texto sagrado tal cual como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Eso era su única salvación.

—Padre que estás en los cielos—musitó el siervo de Dios prosiguiendo con su oración y recibiendo a cambio aquellas garras blancas clavarse en sus hombros—, venimos ante tu presencia sabiendo que sólo tú puedes ayudarnos.

—¡Deja de orar! Habla en ingles!

_Y tomad el yelmo de la salvación, y la espada del Espíritu, que es la palabra de Dios; orando en todo tiempo con toda oración y súplica en el Espíritu, y velando en ello con toda perseverancia y súplica por todos los santos;_ Efesios 6:17-18

—En la cruz del calvario llevaste todos nuestros pecados, por lo cual sabemos que en ti conseguiremos la salvación y vida eterna—continuó, perseveró…

—¡Escúchame y deja de orar!—sintió el zarandeo en sus hombros, el peligro apareciéndole y tomando su figura carnal… y la cercanía, quemándole, haciéndole sentir cosas que no debería sentir.

—Tu misericordia se renueva cada día y siempre estás presto para recibir a aquellos que buscan de tu perdón.

—¡Sí, te deseo!… sí es verdad, te deseo pero ¡juró que no pensaba hacer nada! ¡Maldición!- y cada vez sentía como perdía los estribos, las emociones que usualmente había logrado controlar.

—Cúbrenos ahora con tu sangre divina, limpia de nosotros toda maldad—y la respiración agitándose.

—He orado, he ayunado, lo he puesto en oración, Antonio, y sigo luchando por ello así que… ¡escúchame!

—Porque en ti las cosas viejas pasaron y he aquí todas son hechas nuevas.

—Tú no entiendes… no entiendes lo que es pelear con esto, por el amor de Dios, Antonio ¡Mírame!—entenderlo… claro que lo entendía…

Pero confesarlo… no, ¡jamás!

—Tú lavas nuestras almas, conviertes en blanco como la nieve lo que fue rojo como sangre. Gracias por tu infinita misericordia, Padre…

—¡BASTA!

—Creemos que en ti tenemos salvación, en el nombre de Jesús.

—¡YA BASTA!

Sintió las fauces de él tomar su mandíbula, estrujar sus mejillas, buscar que alzara el rostro… percibió a su vez la intención, el ardor recorriendo sus extremidades, la respiración agitarse, la sangre agolpándose en puntos que no debía detenerse. Escuchó la risa asquerosa de su adversario invisible mofándose en su oído mientras aquellos dedos gruesos apretaban su rostro y le obligaban a levantar la vista, esperando de seguro a esos ojos que aún eran resguardados celosamente tras sus parpados.

Y al apreciarlo, actuó. Al sentir la forma en que la distancia era cortada en una velocidad agresiva subió sus rodillas y empujó aquel cuerpo hacía al otro lado como si tratara de zafarse de un animal que había venido a comer de sus carnes. Empujó, pateó, y solo oyó cuando el vidrió de uno de los cristales se quebró y cayó a la alfombra, junto al sonido del cuerpo británico caer al otro lado del mueble.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio entre ambos, minuto que se extendió casi como si fuera una hora para ellos, eterna, donde uno buscaba una mirada y el otro se negaba a entregarla. Antonio se vio a sí mismo como la presa encarcelada que debía correr para salvarse; para ese momento, su única opción era escapar de aquel lugar, de las verdades, y de las consecuencias. Inseguro estaba de poder hacer algo por esa casa, no al menos en la condición que estaba y luego del último acontecimiento. Aquello no mostraba alguna salida sencilla y él sentía que iba perdiendo cada vez terreno en su propia batalla espiritual como para estar al frente de la de ellos, más ardua y lúgubre. El ambiente a su alrededor se notaba plagado de lujuria, insana lujuria quizás alimentándose en años de mentiras y buscando la forma de plagarle a él, de ensuciarle, comérselo hasta hartarse de sus huesos. Porque no era Arthur el que quería comérselo, era el pecado, el pecado que los consumía lentamente a ambos.

—Es hora de irme— dijo en ingles, recobrando la coherencia. Se levantó con el temblor en sus piernas, buscando recoger su biblia sin importar los vidrios que estaban regados en la superficie—. Seguiré orando por esta casa…

—Te doy asco… es eso…—prefirió no emitir comentario alguno al respecto. Tomando la palabra de Dios entre sus manos y viendo sus propios dedos sudar, vibrar por el pavor que invadía sus sentidos.

—Estoy seguro que podremos hacer algo, la misericordia del señor se renueva cada día.

—Al menos mírame… mírame y dime que es lo que sientes, Antonio—ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y con aspecto suplicante.

¿Sentir? Miedo… una horrible sensación de peligro que le impulsaba a salir corriendo de aquel lugar, de él, de esa mirada verde que parecía tomar color carmín conforme avanzaba los segundos y seguía clavada sobre su cuerpo.

—No hay nada que decir.

—¡Te doy asco!—el grito lo había sacudido. Un respingo había invadido su columna vertebral ante el levantamiento de esa voz, cada vez más ronca, más bestial. Mas furiosa…

Y el aire se le escapaba en bocanadas llenas de angustia. El aire que tomaba empezaba a tener un olor que aunque sabía no era posible, era el que pervivía, el del sudor, el de semen, el de su cuerpo en plena excitación cuando se masturbaba. El temor le fluía por el cuerpo, viajaba dentro de sus conductos sanguíneos derramando dentro de cada célula una pizca de lascivia que iba acrecentando su efecto dentro de su cabeza. Empezaba a ver mal, a oler mal, la turbación estaba desencajando sus sentidos.

—Debo irme ya, Arthur, no es correcto estar aquí—tomó las escrituras, la afianzó contra su pecho sosteniendo sus fuerzas—. Oración y ayuno, esas son nuestras armas.

—¡Te doy asco y no sabes que es lo que pienso de ti! ¡Que es lo que veo en ti! ¡Que es lo que me provocas, Antonio!

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!—se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, con el nerviosismo tatuado en sus movimientos.

—No lo hagas, Antonio, ¡no me desprecies de esa forma! ¡NO LO HAGAS!—sujetó la manilla con fuerza, la movía intentando abrirla más no lograba su cometido.

—No te desprecio…

—¡MIRAME ENTONCES! ¡MIRAME Y ASEGURAMELO!—y pasos, los pasos se acercaban, la manilla se movía, el sudor le resbalaba por la textura metálica del seguro y sus manos húmedas.

Maldijo dentro de él mordiendo sus labios… y pidió perdón por su blasfemia…

—¡MIRAME ANTONIO!

Los brazos de Arthur lo acorralaron, se convirtieron en una prisión para él en cuando las palmas se afianzaron a la puerta y su cuerpo se convirtió en una pared de musculo tras su espalda. Transpiró y un estremecimiento sacudió las extremidades de su cuerpo al saberse totalmente arrinconado, entre la madera y su cuerpo, entre su aliento lleno de terror y excitación y él de él que estaba plagándole la consciencia, desquiciándosela. Más no… no podía permitirlo, ¡ese acercamiento turbio no podía permitírselo! No podía dejarse llevar por sus bajas pasiones, esas que lo habían llevado a realizar actos aberrados y prohibidos en si mismo.

—Mírame Antonio…—su voz con marcado acento en la punta de su oído, su respirar profundo, su aroma de lluvia y té corroyéndole el alma—. Eres tu el único en quien puedo confiar, el único quien puede ayudarme… no me juzgues, no me condenes—el pecho de él cubriendo su espalda, la respiración de él inundando su cuello, las manos de él aferrándose y dejándole sin salida—. Mírame y confírmame que no me juzgas.

Cerró su par de aceitunas una vez más, arrugando sus parpados con fuerza mientras tragaba esas palabras. El escozor ahora lo sentía en el estomago, el mismo repudio de su propio cuerpo que estaba respondiendo a la cercanía de él, al aroma de su aliento, a la situación en donde se había visto atrapado por una treta de su enemigo. Si… su estomago empezaba a revolverse cuando sintió de sí mismo el olor de la excitación, su propio pene empezando a removerse ante el llamado de la cercanía y de su voz pegada a su oreja. Reconocía a su cuerpo… ya estaba al tanto de sus señales… sabía que ocurría y saberlo… ¡LE ASQUEABA!

—Vete Satanás…—musitó, bajo, conteniendo el ardor que se iba aglomerando en la boca de su estomago.

—¿Q-qué dijiste?- consternación

—¡Aléjate de mí , Satanás!—gritó, usando su brazos para extender la distancia, empujando el cuerpo del dueño del lugar con ferocidad para luego entregarle una mirada profunda llena de odio y aborrecimiento. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero su firme convicción era aún mayor: la hostilidad era lo único que podía encontrar Arthur en sus ojos españoles.

Repulsión, señalamiento, juicio… el padre no lo toleró.

—¿Satanás?—bramó, levantando sus verdes irises enrojeciéndose del furor que contenía entre sus puños—. ¡¿ME LLAMASTE SATANÁS?!—rumió…

Y Antonio sintió pavor.

Lo había despertado. Habia despertado a ese demonio en forma de hombre ingles.

Volteó asustado buscando abrir la manilla cuando las manos inglesas le tomaron por los hombros y le empujaron dando vuelta hasta quedar de espalda a la puerta y totalmente sometido. Iba empujar de nuevo cuando su puño fue apresado y tensado detrás de su espalda en un ángulo que le hizo gritar por el dolor sentido en la extremidad, en el musculo de hombro y cuello, obligándolo a levantar su cabeza y golpearse con la madera por la abrumadora fuerza en la que era sujetado. Una fuerza descomunal que no esperaba que Arthur tuviese. Entonces fueron sus mandíbulas las primeras que recibieron los besos calientes de él; fue la línea de su rostro, en el filo de su barbilla, la que sintió la mordida de él y justo en ese momento el fuego como incendió empezó a corroerle las fuerzas. Abrió sus ojos verdes al cielo buscando una salida…

Quemaba… su saliva, sus roces, ¡sus labios quemaban!

—¡Basta!—intentó patear, pero sus piernas habían sido separadas por las de él mientras que el brazo en la torcedura le sometía—. ¡DEJAME ARTHUR!- exclamo incluso en su propia lengua nativa sin poder coordinar bien en ingles. Su cerebro estaba a punto de estallar.

—Me he conformado con verte de lejos…—le sujetó la mano libre que intentaba alejarlo clavando sus dedos en el rostro de aquel, ahora plegándola contra la madera. Aprovechó y buscó afanoso los labios carnosos que se negaban a ofrecerse, persiguiéndolos con agresividad y sin ánimo de retroceder un ápice de terreno. El olor se espesó… violento, el cálido brebaje de la fornicación empezaba a cuajar dentro de ellos, lascivo… aglomerándose y quemándole la sangre—. Con tomarte la mano, ¡con rozarte el brazo!

—¡SUÉLTAME!

—Pero te asqueo… ¡TE ASQUEA AHORA SOLO VERME ANTONIO!

—¡YAAAAA!

Aplicó su fuerza, forcejeó intentado quitárselo de encima. El movimiento creaba fricción a ambos cuerpos, pero era imposible, no podía hacer nada para quitárselo y sentía que ante cada rechazo la fuerza de él se hacía más implacable, dispuesta a doblegarlo a como diera lugar, dispuesta a hacerle sentir lo que él deseaba evitar. Mordió al cuello blanco y descubierto buscando infringir dolor y ser liberado de aquella prensa humana pero el sudor probado en su boca mas la suavidad de su piel fue para él una muestra del fuego que empezaba a calcinarle el vientre y generó un pavor que de inmediato aceleraba los gruñidos en su estomago, revolviéndole.

Sus ojos se abrieron del estupor hacía la nada, verdes aceituna temblando y a punto de salirse de sus cuencas ante la intromisión, buscando alguna escapatoria, suplicando con su mirada salvación. Antes de que siquiera pudiera defenderse Arthur sujetó su cabeza con su mano, luego de haber soltado una de las suyas, apretando con fiereza su mandíbula y obligándole a sentir aquella lengua caliente en su cavidad… trastornándolo.

La arcada, acelerándose…

"_Respóndeme, Jehová porque benigna es tu misericordia. Mírame conforme a la multitud de tus piedades. No escondas de tu siervo tu rostro, porque estoy angustiado, apresúrate y óyeme."_**Salmos 69:16-17**

* * *

Se podría decir que este es el principio del final del fic... No se a cual odian mas, si a Arthur, si a Antonio, si a la escritora...

El punto es que mientras mas se niegan a lo prohibido este resulta mas tentativo.

Para comentarios, criticas constructivas, españoles, ingleses y ademases ya saben donde escribir!

_**Little Monster**_


End file.
